It's August, Time to Buy a Sweater
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot Sonny runs into Chad in the hallway on her way to set. Everything appears to be okay, until Chad notices that something horrible has happened to Sonny.


Author's Note: I wrote this very quickly, in about a half an hour. I'd like to dedicate this story to my sister, Capt. Butch Flowers, who despises the wintry sweater I bought at Ross yesterday. For the record, I really like it. She just hates it and tells me how ugly it is. This is my response to her complaints.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny with a Chance _related.

---------------------

Sonny walked down the hallway towards the set of _So Random!_. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going. She only knew that she had to get to set earlier than Tawni. When Tawni got to set first, Sonny's sketches seemed to _magically_ disappear. Thus, to save her creativity, Sonny needed to arrive early.

Her face was buried in a copy of the latest script, when she ran full-force into the last person she wanted to see right then.

"Oh," Sonny reached her hands out behind her to catch herself as she toppled to the floor. "Sorry, I didn't – I wasn't paying attention." She admitted, glancing up into none other than the one and, thankfully, only Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I know," he replied, fixing his tie, before reaching his hand out to help her up. "You were too distracted by my gorgeousness to watch where you were going. It's completely forgivable." He grinned.

Sonny rolled her eyes, accepting the outstretched hand. "Thank you," she muttered in an attempt to be cordial. Once she was standing upright, she began to brush herself off.

Chad's eyes widened to at least twice their normal size. "Oh my gosh. What _happened _to you?" He stared blankly at her.

Taking a quick gaze over her outfit before returning her gaze to him, she crinkled her nose. "What? Nothing's wrong." She turned her head to either side, looking for something next or behind her that was causing such a reaction from him.

"Who did _that_," he pointed to her sweater, "to you?"

She glanced down at her sweater. It was steel gray sweater with a lighter gray pattern of diamonds, rectangles, and squares, as well as an image of two deer embroidered in red thread across her chest. It wasn't horrible or anything. Frankly, she liked it.

"Nobody did this," she motioned to her sweater, "to me. I bought this sweater a couple days ago. And I like it."

"You did _that_ to yourself." He seemed appalled by the whole idea. "You bought yourself a Christmas sweater that a grandmother would buy for their grandchild because they want to watch them suffer."

"It's not a Christmas sweater. It's a wintry sweater. There's a huge difference. If it were a Christmas sweater, I could only wear it during Christmastime, but clearly it's January and I am wearing it." She crossed her arms, swaying back and forth.

"I just have one question for you." He held up his pointer finger to symbolize the number one. "What is wrong with you? That is a hideous Christmas sweater. And you're just flaunting to the whole world."

"Chad, as much as I want to discuss our fashion differences, I have to get to set. Tawni will destroy my sketches if I don't get there soon." She turned to leave.

"No!" Chad grabbed a hold of her sleeve. "I can't just let you waltz in there in a hideous Christmas sweater, when I, being Chad Dylan Cooper, could save you the embarrassment."

"It's not a Christmas sweater! It's a wintry sweater! And I love it." She tugged against his pull, trying to move her way closer to the set door. "Chad, let go."

"Okay," he shook his head, complying. "I was only attempting to do my good deed for the day. It's your fashion funeral." He spun around and began to walk the opposite way.

"Well, you know what, _Chad_? One day, you're going to be cold, and you'll wish you had a _wintry_ sweater like me." She pointed at herself before holding her script proudly on her chest.

"Fine." He replied, stopping his walk so he could complete this argument he had begun.

"Fine." Sonny returned, spinning around to see him standing across the hall.

"Good."

"Good."

"So, are we good?" Chad asked the question that was usually Sonny's, but it happened to be his turn in their back and forth banter.

"Oh, we are _so _good." Sonny grinned wickedly, turning around and striding towards the set door. Chad continued then with his walk in the opposite direction, knowing that their battle was now finished.

Upon strolling into the set, everyone was seated and waiting for her. Tawni was holding the only and original copy of Sonny's latest sketch, scribbling all over it with an ink pen. Sonny groaned and sulked her way over to her chair.

Tawni smiled, while she rewrote Sonny's perfectly good sketch to add more Tawni into it. She looked up as Sonny walked over to her seat.

"What's with the Christmas sweater?" Tawni appeared to be just as appalled as Chad. "Did you lose a bet?"

"It's a wintry sweater. And no, I didn't. I like this sweater!" Sonny snapped back, standing up, so that the sweater was now visible to everyone on the set.

"Oh, Sonny," Marshall raised his hand while he addressed her. "I see you're dressed for the Horrible Christmas Gift sketch. Very _nice_ sweater." He gave her a thumbs up, mocking her obiviously.

"It's a _wintry _sweater!" Sonny shouted, becoming increasingly frustrated with everyone's assumptions.

Chad peeked his head in the doorway, hearing all that had occurred on set. He smirked; watching Sonny flail her arms around as she tried her best to convince everyone it wasn't an ugly holiday sweater.

"I told you," Chad called to her from the door. "It's a ugly Christmas sweater."

"Chad, leave." Sonny took off her ballet flat and whipped it at the open doorway in which Chad stood watching. "I'm telling you," she pointed to the whole group, "you all will be freezing and wish you had this sweater."

"Yeah, right." Chad laughed, only to be pelted with Sonny's other ballet flat. "Ow," He complained, while he left the set.

-----

A month or so later, the weather had grown colder and everyone was doing their best to stay warm in the unusually cold temperature change. This meant break out the sweaters and down jackets, but unfortunately, since Hollywood was a pretty hot place most of the time, these items were rare to find out and about.

At the set of _So Random!_, Sonny watched while her cast mates and Chad, who was guest starring on this week's show, shivered and huddled together. Sonny's laughter was maniacal as she observed.

"I love karma." She chuckled. She was nice and toasty in her wintry sweater that everyone had mocked. "I told you, that you would wish you had this sweater."

-------------------

Author's Note: That's right. Come January, you're going to be wishing you had that wintry sweater of mine, jerkface. XD

Anyway, thank you for reading. :D


End file.
